


The Tongue of the French

by nippahh



Category: 9GOATS BLACK OUT, Kamijo (Musician) RPF
Genre: Its trash. Dont read this trash ., M/M, garbage, its all garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippahh/pseuds/nippahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a new city Ryo finds something to ease his time. Rather than something, someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ryo**

Ahh. There it is. The thing that seems to be the bane of my existence each morning. If only yesterdays me thought more kindly about today's me, they would have closed the darn curtains before sleeping. A deep groan escapes my tired mouth. I sit up in my bed which seems far more comfortable than it ever had, practically begging me to stay put. A loud vibration buzzing cross my marble kitchen counter can be heard across the room.

Well of course. Duty calls.

I stumble out of my bed dragging my feet behind me in a languid matter to the phone that does not want to stop ringing.

"OII RYOO! Could you wake up any faster!" Asagi chuckled as spoke.

"Ahh, good morning to you as well. Now what is it you need from me this early?" I breathed out in a lazy tone.

"Now now there tiger. Your little lioness wants to take you sight seeing. Get dressed. I'll be there in 20 !"

"Hey wai-" Of course he'd hang up before I could argue that at all.

I lazily drag my feet to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.  
"Asagi, darn guy " I laugh out loud to myself.

Not having enough time to hop in the shower. I head to my room to pick an outfit for the day. My eyes fall upon my favorite black pants and and a simple grey shirt to match. That'll do.

I get dressed in a bit of a rush knowing him, he'll probably be here any minute.

As expected a knock on the door follows as soon as I slip on my leather coat.  
I reach to open the door but it swings open before I get to it.

"Come on come onnn! you take so long slow poke !" I groan and grab my wallet and phone, shoving them in my pocket as I push him out the door and follow behind him.

"Please tell me you have something 'Ohhh so amazing ' to show me at this time of day, Asagi." I laugh out.

"Why of course. Its your first day in my beloved city, and yours truly-" Speaking in an low evocative tone.  
Spinning on his heels to face me, bending down slightly and places my hand in his kissing it softly.

"Will be your tour guide today !" His grin stretches wide from ear to ear.

I laugh at the way he expects me to be angry with him after his little show he put on. Instead I simply swat him way with the hand of mine he holds.

A little childish pout contorts his lips as he groans. I placed my hand upon that fluffy mass that one could call hair and ruffled his silky black locks. Earning a slight chuckle from the man feigning disappointment.

"Come along young one. Where are we going anyways? " I spoke out in a comforting tone.

His eyes lit up like stars as though he had the best news in the world.

"I've got to take you shopping of course. There's no way you can come visit my bar dressed like that! " He threw his thin arm around my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"You're gonna have tons of fun tonight!" He retracted his hands from my nape and laughed menacingly.  
This damn guy.

 

Asagi took me to various stores, shoving me in several change rooms with mountains of clothing to try on. Honestly after all that we had done today, sleep sounded like utopia. Something I could almost grasp. That is until I remembered Asagi expected me to be at the bar for 10 tonight.

I dressed in brand new snug fitting leather pants, and a form fitted black dress shirt. I glaced down at my phone realizing I had taken too long in the shower and now only have 15 minutes to make my way to Asagi's work.

I gathered my phone house keys and wallet, shoving them in the pocket of my favorite leather jacket. Laced up my large black leather boots and was on my way. That guys never gonna let me off the hook if I don't get there by ten.

Reaching my destination, I squinted reading the glowing red sign of the bar.  
'The Rose Croix'

A faint smile falling upon my lips had me happily strutting through the heavy black doors. The decor of the bar was a crimson blood red along with many black accents. Red velvet curtains hung from windows and fitted over the booth seats and stools.

And of course. Many roses adorned building. Filling the bar with a scent of rose and liquor.

I made my way over to a stool at the bar and watched as Asagi realized my presence. His face planted with a large grin as he spun from a very drunk customer to face me.  
" Ryo , you made it!" His words bursting with ebullience. Glacing at the watch on his wrist, he smiled.

"And lucky you. You're on time for once." He feigned a surprised gasp cocking his head to face me once again.  
"Quiet you. Just get me a drink will ya?" I sighed slouching into my seat.

Asagi quickly got to work on making my drink. After placing the glass down in front of me slipping a coaster underneath it. I realized his eyes trailed to something behind me.  
I slapped the counter lightly and raised my other hand to wave in front of his face.

"Earth to Asagi ~, you in there?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"The queen arrives." He spoke in a proud tone.

I swallowed the bitter taste left on my tongue. Ahh certainly this being a gay bar it must frequent in queens of all sorts.  
I couldn't mask a laugh that bubbled in my throat thinking of what type of queen he was referring to. Perhaps a 6'3 man dressed in a bright pink dress with heels. That'd be amusing truthfully.

Asagi still seemed to be off in his own world. Making drinks and dazing out. His baby face peaked up from the drink he was making. As did his hand which waved flamboyantly at someone across the bar.

A sweet scent filled my senses. Something like a bittersweet tea. A fragrant rose that filled this bar. The man seated himself next to me.  
His curled golden hair falling on his broad shoulders. He wore black dress pants paired with a black t-shirt and a black blazer to match. His stems encased by heeled leather boots. Very very large heels.

More interested in the queen that had apparently entered the bar, I glanced behind myself to find nothing of particular interest. No one earning the stares as though they were queen. However many eyes were falling upon the counter I was seated at.

I turned back around to throw a slight glance to the man seated beside me. I gulped at the sight of his features. Shaking myself out of it I reached for my glasses and downed the whole thing in one go. The taste making me frown a bit.  
Asagi made his way over to my seat once more. Instead this time turning to face the man beside me.

"The usual please." The man spoke out in a husky voice.

"Coming right up!" Asagi spoke in a cheerfully.

A glass was placed in front of him on a coaster. The glass filled with a light pink liquid. Most likely a cosmopolitan or something of the sort.

The man took the glass and fled towards a booth seat which sat plenty of people. I turned my head to watch at he walked away. His hips swaying softly. His stride declaring that he owned the floor that he walked on.

" AHEM. Ryo why don't you just go talk to him instead of stalking him. You're making ME feel awkward with the way you're staring him down!" Asagi spat out.  
"I wasn't staring." I spoke.  
"Yeah, and I'm a fucking unicorn. Of course you were staring at him. Heck everyone's staring at him. Go say him to him dammit."

I faced him and smiled tapping on my glass with my nail.  
He grabbed my glass and filled it once more, placing it in front of me.

"You need a little alcoholic courage to go say hi?" Asagi said with a sigh.

"Hey, I'll take any help I can get as long as you'll stop pestering me."  
He groaned as he watched me slug back the drink and lick the remaining drop from my bottom lip.

Wearing a large smirk. He shot a wink my way.  
"Go get em, King." I shot him a glare for the nick name before standing from my seat.

I made my way over to a booth seat directly across from the man. I sat down and slouched slightly. Letting my legs fall open comfortably. I stared in his direction waiting for his notice, whistling out a tune to myself.

Once his eyes finally caught mine I noticed just how handsome he really was. He wore light blue contacts making him look exotic of all sorts. His lips a soft pink.  
I smiled in his general direction and lifted my hand to make a come hither motion.

He smiled to the crowd he sat with before standing up and walking to my table. I sat up from my slouched position I was in.

"Bonjour." He spoke in a low hushed voice.

"May I sit here?" He gestured to the seat beside me. I nodded nervously and looked up at him.

"Im Ryo," I spoke out in a anxious tone.  
A small giggle erupted from his soft lips.

" I'm Kamijo." He reached down an grabbed my hand. Placing a sweet kiss on top. I gulped at the sight. His eyes staring back at my own. His teeth pulling his bottom lip lightly.

" Want to go somewhere better?" His voice, a sultry thing that could only be heard of in dreams.

"That'd be nice." I stood up and pulled his body close to mine by his waist.

Grabbing the back of my neck he tugged me down softly so that his lips could graze my neck and whisper against my skin.

"Have you tasted the tongue of the french, Ryo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamijo**

Gathering one of those rough large hands in my own, I lead my prey out of the bar. He follows behind me eagerly. This large hand cradling in my own becomes clammy and trembles in my grasp. _How sweet._

We make our way slightly down the street before I decide that walking is becoming bothersome, when I'd much appreciate a taste of this specimen now.  
Tugging the broad large body down an alleyway located near the bar. I grip his shirt collar while backing his body against the cold brick wall. His body trembles lightly in reaction to my brutishness.

Leaning into the warmth that his body radiates, I press my lips along his collarbone which is stained in a thin sheen of sweat. My pursed lips against his skin ignites a small shiver in which he tries to hide. But is unable to.

My tongue daunts out to lick along his neck towards his ear. Those large rough hands tentatively pushed the bottom of my shirt upwards, mauling the flesh of my hips.  
His experimental touches feel like fire against my skin. Pressing into my flesh as if he were searching for an answer to subdue his curiosity.

I focus my attention on his neck once more, lapping at the thin skin. Sucking on the lovely protruding veins that rise to the surface as I tease him further.  
His quivering hands rise up my torso, pressing hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. Feeling over the bumps of my ribs, passing the palms of his hands over my pert chest.

I take his exploration as a sign that his nervous exterior has crumbled somewhat.  
My digits crawl up the back of his neck tangling through his hair at the nape. Grabbing a large handful and yanking.

"I believe you'd feel more comfortable in a place more private, Ryo. Would you not? " I speak lowly in his ear.

My hand that was once gripping his locks, falls down to gently caress the skin along his waist. dipping into the curves of his body. Over his hips and grasping the bulge forming in his tight leather pants.

Instead of a proper answer he just releases a low groan as I let my fingertips graze against the front of his pants. This leather encasing betraying him of his pleasure.

"Or if you'd prefer doing this in public I could surely make that happen?" I look up to face him and smirk.  
He grips my hips once again. Tightly.

Grabbing one of my hands he leads me out of the alley way and towards the street. Quickly hailing a cab and pulling me into the car with him.  
Locking his eyes with mine, he gestures to the cab driver.

"Where we off to?" Ryo says in a steady tone with a smirk.

I lean over to the driver, telling him my address in a hurry before I tug Ryo back so hes flushed against his seat.  
He allows me to push and pull him without complaint. Very nice.

I grant him a little distance that he most likely needs to calm the beast in those leather pants. Leaning into my own seat I look out the window to distract my mind from where its wandered.  
To my surprised, distance wasn't something this man wanted.

His hand falling onto my thigh, mauling my leg as though he was tempted to rip a chunk out. I widen my thighs further, sinking into the grip. The rough manner in which hes managing to make me tremble with a touch. That heavy hand making my head a little fuzzier by the minute.

Before I have a chance to leap on this mans damn lap we pull up to our destination of interest.

Digging my hand into my back pocket I grab a wad of cash and hand it to the driver.  
"Keep the change." I say hastily before hoping out of the vehicle.

Ryo rushes out of the cab, walking around the back end and making his way to me standing at the curb. Wearing my tall leather boots I tower over the man who looks like a measly squirrel to me.

I grab his arm in a strong vice and lead him into the building. Reaching my apartment I quickly unlock my front door and push him in the door way, closely following behind him.  
He stumbles as he tries to find the right footing. Backing him into my bedroom, I stalk toward him as though I'm looking to swallow him whole. His eyes glint under the dimly lit room. Only moonlight seeping through heavy royal red curtains.

Reaching towards his body eagerly to have him melt me with his heat. His hand rises to the side of my face. Caressing my left cheek before that large hand falls gracefully to grip the back of my nape. A light tug to my hair and I can already feel my knees bucking under my own body.

His lips latch onto my neck. Sucking and nipping at the flesh roughly.  
That sinful mouth leading me to a place of euphoria I've yet to experience.

"Love, you're so eager. Don't ah..nh worry. I'll be here all night if yo-you want me to." My breathing hitches as he is determined to turn me into a puddle under his grasp.

Those plush lips make their way up my neck, under my chin until they softly grunt above my own lips.  
He pauses, just looking into my eyes. His fingers releasing their tough grip in my hair. I swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth at the sight of this man. His hair pushed behind his shoulders, ever so slightly falling in his face.

Within the dark of my room, his skin beautifully illuminated by the moonlight. Like a full blooming rose kissed by raindrops after a heavy storm.  
I turn my head lightly before those lips gain the chance to land upon my own. Tilting his sharp jaw upwards to return the favor of harsh kisses and nips along his neck. Biting hard enough to mark my place.

I press my palms flat against his chest and him back until his knees buck under him, causing him to fall onto my bed. I crawl onto the bed, just enough to straddle him. Perched on his elbows he raises a hand up behind my neck, yanking the hair at my nape once again. Making me fall weak.

Hands fall to my hips, fingers pressing into my flesh almost painfully. Nails scraping across my lower back. His hips press into the swell of my ass harshly. Hes holding me firmly in place over top his straining erection. Rocking up against my body he lets out a hoarse grunt.

My breathing hitches hearing those delectable sounds escape his lips.  
"Ar-are you feeling good?" I speak proudly with a grin.

He looks up at me through heavy eyelids. I notice a slight glare in his gaze.  
"Ahn.. yeah.. You feel so good." Those hands leave my hips and caress under my chin. Leaning up further until finally he is sitting upright. He wiggles out from under my lap, pushing me against my own plush pillows.

His hand slams against the bed right beside my head. My body going tense as I realize this situation as taken a turn I didn't exactly expect.  
Arms hook under my knee and pulls my leg upwards. Shuffling back he slowly unlaces my heeled boots from my stems, and kisses along my ankles as my boots are shed.

Those sturdy thighs flank over my torso. Kissing up my chest, hands rising up my shirt before yanking it up and over my head. Pulling on the collar of his dress shirt he falls flush against me. His body enveloping my own.

My unsteady hands run along his back and up his spine. Pulling his shirt up over his head. Hastily ripping the garment from his body as though its practically betrayed me.  
I focus on the front of his pants, undoing them in a heated rush. Pushing the fabric to sit low on his hips. He grinds against me harshly. My body being pushed into my bed further.

I pant against the bare skin of his shoulder. Biting his flesh hard. A small bead of red falls from his shoulder.

Sitting up he pulls those thighs off of my torso. I pout from their absence. But before having time to breathe a word of discontent that man palms my erection through my fitted black slacks. My hands grip at his shoulders as I gasp at the pleasure he rewards me with.

That small red trickle turning into a beautiful crimson mess that marred his petal soft skin.


End file.
